icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott Levins
American | birth_date = | birth_place = Spokane, WA, USA | draft = 75th overall | draft_year = 1990 | draft_team = Winnipeg Jets | career_start = 1990 | career_end = 2004 }} Scott M. Levins (born January 30, 1970 in Spokane, Washington) is a retired American professional ice hockey player. Playing career After a successful junior career with the WHL's Tri-City Americans, Levins was selected by the Winnipeg Jets in the 1990 NHL Entry Draft. At the NHL level, Levins was used primarily as a grinder and physical presence, as he had difficulty replicating the offensive numbers he had produced in the minors. Levins ultimately played in only nine games in Winnipeg, spending the majority of his time with their farm team, the Moncton Hawks. He was claimed by the Florida Panthers in the 1993 NHL Expansion Draft and after 29 games was dealt to the Ottawa Senators in 1994 in a multi-player deal which saw Bob Kudelski going to Florida. It was in Ottawa that Levins would spend the majority of his NHL career. He would later play briefly with the Phoenix Coyotes before his NHL career came to an end, and he played the rest of his professional career in the minors (IHL, AHL and UHL) and then in Germany (DEL) for Kassel Huskies, Berlin Polar Bears and Revier Lions before heading to the British Ice Hockey Superleague to play for the Sheffield Steelers. He played his last professional season in 2003–04 splitting his time between Columbus Stars of the UHL and the Guildford Flames of the BNL. Career statistics --- Regular season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1988-89 Penticton Knights BCJHL 50 27 58 85 154 -- -- -- -- -- 1989-90 Tri-City Americans WHL 71 25 37 62 132 6 2 3 5 18 1990-91 Moncton Hawks AHL 74 12 26 38 133 4 0 0 0 4 1991-92 Moncton Hawks AHL 69 15 18 33 271 11 3 4 7 30 1992-93 Moncton Hawks AHL 54 22 26 48 158 5 1 3 4 14 1992-93 Winnipeg Jets NHL 9 0 1 1 18 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Ottawa Senators NHL 33 3 5 8 93 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Florida Panthers NHL 29 5 6 11 69 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 Ottawa Senators NHL 24 5 6 11 51 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 Prince Edward Island Sena AHL 6 0 4 4 14 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 Ottawa Senators NHL 27 0 2 2 80 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 Detroit Vipers IHL 9 0 0 0 9 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 Springfield Falcons AHL 68 24 23 47 267 11 5 4 9 37 1997-98 Springfield Falcons AHL 79 28 39 67 177 4 2 0 2 24 1997-98 Phoenix Coyotes NHL 2 0 0 0 5 -- -- -- -- -- 1998-99 New Haven Beast AHL 80 32 26 58 189 -- -- -- -- -- 1999-00 Quad City Mallards UHL 11 4 4 8 46 -- -- -- -- -- 1999-00 Revier Lions DEL 37 12 11 23 80 -- -- -- -- -- 2000-01 Kassel Huskies DEL 59 17 14 31 137 8 2 3 5 10 2001-02 Berlin Polar Bears DEL 51 11 7 18 122 4 0 0 0 2 2002-03 Sheffield Steelers BISL 25 12 10 22 73 14 3 3 6 8 2003-04 Guildford Flames BNL 10 7 4 11 28 -- -- -- -- -- 2003-04 Columbus Stars UHL 24 8 14 22 25 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL totals 124 13 20 33 316 -- -- -- -- -- External links * * Category:Born in 1970 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Columbus Stars players Category:Detroit Vipers players Category:Eisbären Berlin players Category:Florida Panthers players Category:Kassel Huskies players Category:Moncton Hawks players Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:Prince Edward Island Senators players Category:Quad City Mallards players Category:Revier Löwen players Category:Sheffield Steelers players Category:Springfield Falcons players Category:Tri-City Americans alumni Category:Winnipeg Jets players Category:Sheffield Steelers players Category:Guildford Flames players Category:Retired in 2004